More Than That
by IAmTheUltimateGleek
Summary: Hana decided right then and there that when and if she ever got a hold of Tracer's neck, she'd be kind and allow Widowmaker the honor of picking out her girlfriend's casket. Now half the room's attention was focused on Hana and whatever semblance of calm, cool, and collected she had been frauding was out the window.


Hana Song, like any other confident, wealthy, globally beloved, young icon knew that not a person alive knew her half as well as herself.

Be her fan bases, the National Security of South Korea, or any government file on the planet, Overwatch included. None could ever hope to touch the personal history and capabilities she hid out of an outsiders' view.

Wikipedia could only be considered credible to a fault and as greatly as she tried to tolerate her more "stalkerish" followers habits of prying into her past, their constant updates to her online biographies all fell into the same old pattern of facts or lies.

Hana " " Song. Originally a four time consecutive #1 world Starcraft player from the WCS Korea Code S League. Who, by the age of 19, was fighting alongside the South Korean MEKA reserve. Honored with only the highest of medals and sworn in as a life long protector to her nation's security.

Thus following right after with her immediate, unsurprising, acceptance and recognizable viral sensation of Live Streams courtesy of joining Overwatch.

Three years was a long time to still be alive and much less thriving with a growing number of recalled and freshly added on illegal heroes. Illegal being that while the whole world knew they all were violating the Petras Act, none of the United Nations had made any move to stop their efforts after their continued run of successful large scale missions.

However despite all of that the world of technology was never one to remain 100% honest and true. Gossip blogs and hate filled reposts had swarmed up nearly 50/50 against the online praise of seeing the disbanded group of oddities back in action.

A very large part of that percentage focused more so on Lucio and herself as targets. Harassment, threats, biased paragraph long spiels about how upsetting it was to see them fight alongside a bunch of washed up mercenaries and criminals.

Yada yada yada same old. It had never bothered her then, and certainly wouldn't now.

What each chat room and news feed lacked to mention was any real tangible truth behind their heart eyes and rage rants.

was a warrior first and foremost. She fought for her country that gave her pride to call home. She fought for the future of those around her. She was talented, honest, and unexplainably quick with her reflexes and wit.

Enough so that the government had been willing to gamble millions on her. All on the slim chance that her gaming skills would translate onto the battlefield and help end the rising omnic crisis that had devastated the nation for years.

It was a well placed bet. That payed off on one simple fact.

played to win. Literally.

Hana Song though was a different story.

Where was brilliant in a way that went beyond the systematic engineering and piloting expertise used to keep a MEKA in flight and combat ready, Hana Song stayed true to her more moral intellect.

Hana Song was no MEKA engineer that could dismantle million dollar equipment and build it back stronger like it was her saving grace. She was just a 22 year old girl who could ace an online test with an hour to spare. Hana Song was a naturally brilliant undergraduate student who showed her followers that education and bravery could go hand and hand.

Hana Song, compared to the gaming extrodinare, was a nerd, but an exceptional one at that.

Now imagine after visualizing this globally recognizable figure head who's name practically lit up any search engine in the world.

Imagine her sitting a handful of shrimp chips just inches from her mouth, eyes wide, jaw slack and unhinged, as a sickeningly bright red 63 on her college college level Literature midterm paper popped up in the middle of computer screen.

F. F as in Failure. An undeniable and literal bomb to her GPA staring her dead in the face.

No matter how much she rubbed at her eyes or refreshed the online listings the digits remained unwavering.

She tried, frantically as one could without smashing her keyboard in half, to inspect the edited version her professor had returned to her to see if there had been a mix up. There had to be right? Hana Song had never failed anything in her entire life! She had practically been tested out of all her elementary level classes since she was 7?!

But alas, those infuriating X's marked sporadically across her latest paper told no lies. She had failed.

Completely and utterly tanked it.

"This doesn't make sense. Your phrasing is once again and unsurprisingly off. This has nothing to do with the author's intention did you even read the handouts?"

Well he certainly didn't hold back on his opinion that was for sure.

Taking a deep breath, Hana forced herself to, as calmly as possible, take a step back from her monitor and count to ten. The fact that she was actually considering flying back to Korea and strangling the life out of her professor, MEKA and all, was a good enough sign that she should move away from her VERY expensive and breakable equipment.

In the past, the media had mentioned in sparsity that the young gamer had valued her education enough to take time out of her bustling world exposition travels to sit down and take online courses.

Call her what you will but she enjoyed setting a positive example for her fans.

Life wasn't all just fun and games, an actual quote used as a cover title for a past interview ironically enough. Hana was a young girl who was fighting the good fight. was a social icon who had more of an influence to the younger masses then many would ever believe. Seriously go check her follower count and try and say she's lying!

Don't get her wrong, college was a well needed change of pace between constant payload movement and base infiltrations against Talon. She loved her courses and was a star pupil in the eyes of her professors back home.

Advanced Engineering? Simple. Math? Piece of cake. Astronomical Physics? Please. Micro Biology and the study of space altering quantum mechanics? A walk in the park.

But damn it all to hell and back if the English department's head chair didn't have it out for her head.

Always emailing her the assignments days after sending them to everyone else, having never "received" any of her work and marking it late, calling her "life choices" questionable at best.

Apparently to SOME saving humanity rather then properly creating MLA citations five minutes before the due time was seen as wrong. Apparently even having live footage of her tank being rained down upon with turret bullets was not an acceptable reasoning for grammatical errors. APPARENTLY understanding the linguistics of 12 different dead languages was more important than FIGHTING A WAR.

The sound of a soda can being crushed within her grasp suddenly pulled Hana back to the present as she took note of the fact that her failure was still up on the screen.

Mocking her.

Sighing deeply, Hana moved to sit back in her chair just far enough to feel all the joints in her back pop. It felt wonderful and made it only the slightest bit more bearable to keep reading her latest paper's critiques.

Honestly she wouldn't be surprised if the old bastard spent less time actually giving her writing style a chance rather than wasting his time thinking of snarky comments to leave. He probably just sat at home day in and day out praying for the day death would be kind enough to release him from his eternal torment of having to ruin unsuspecting students hard earned C averages for the sake of feeling actual joy again.

What really made the young girl's stomach drop though were the closing remarks. Written in bolded red text at the very bottom of her returned file sat the words "I need to speak with your parental guardians about your recent work ethic."

Reading that feel like a slap to the face.

It was no secret that 's family had long since disappeared from her life. The media had exposed such news barely a month after her first successful Starcraft victory.

"Found on the outskirts of a poor district and shuffled off from orphanage to orphanage, poor slum dweller Song rose from fate's ashes as a symbol of perseverance and hope for all."

See what she meant about knowing herself better? The statement that had been published, in four different major newsletters, was pure bullshit.

It wasn't nearly as melodramatic as every reporter tried to make it out to be. She was orphaned and ran away from the system early. Got taken in by the occasional foster family and made her fortune by skill and luck alone. No time for actual adoption certification when your busy making millions in sponsorships.

No majestic Phoenix ashes to speak of.

Hell even now at the age of 19, she was more then happy to say she made it on her own. No one to tell her how to live her life, and no restrictions as far as her PR campaign was concerned.

She never stole, she killed for a nobel reason, and gave back as much as she could. She didn't need a family. She didn't need to feel satisfaction from anyone but herself!

She was a good, courageous, honorable person who didn't deserve a fucking 63 ON A PAPER THAT WAS WRITTEN AFTER 18 HOURS OF TRYING NOT TO BE BLOWN OUT OF THE SKY.

"Who even reads Shakespeare?! ITS 20XX?!"

This all had been hours ago though.

After rage streaming herself slaughtering poor randoms on the web in whatever explosive shooters she could find, Hana had decided to pick up her pride from the corner where she had punched a hole into her wall and marched out of her room with a paper and purpose in mind.

Her throbbing hand keeping her steadied and focused.

It was almost dusk and soon enough she found herself standing just outside of the common room's entry way. Hidden deep within one of the many insulated cave that made up Gibraltar's hideout.

Hana could hear the commotion inside clearly.

Nearly the entire team was present. Laughing to one another as though several hundred bullets hadn't been pushing them to the ground yesterday afternoon.

She didn't even have to look to know the order in which everything was probably happening.

Reinhardt and Winston would be playing chess near the far back corner. Engrossed in a mental battle far beyond any normal person's patience. Reinhardt was probably losing horribly by now but still happy to try his hand at Winston. Even though defeat was always inevitable.

Mercy, Mei, Pharah, and Zarya would all be on the couch chatting idly about this or that, while keeping an unintentional eye on everyone present.

Widowmaker and Tracer were probably being useless lesbians in some corner of the room. That was just a given at this point. One that gave Hana and Lucio endless hours of teasing ammunition to use against their friend.

Speaking of, Lucio and McCree were probably driving 76 up a wall somewhere. With jokes or plainly annoying banter who knew, it always something new.

Bastion would be charging to the right side port next to Symmetra. Who would be reading quietly to herself, maybe even along with Ganymede who had taken quite the liking to her after she had constructed them a nest stabilizer that kept the little bird's home from falling off.

Everyone else was probably off doing something just as predictable.

It was familiar. Just like every other day.

And yet despite the familiarity, Hana couldn't help but feel her feet shuffle against the hardwood beneath her. A painfully nervous coil of emotions hiding away in her stomach began to tighten as she repeatedly folded and unfolded the printed out sheet in her grasp.

She needed it signed and faxed by tonight because Professor dinasour was against all forms of digital signing.

And while the thought of forging it was already tempting enough, whoever she named would still have to be present tomorrow for a mandatory video chat with her professor.

Because sure lets be as extra as possible why not?

Peering around one last time, Hana physically tried to shake off the dreaded sensations that were clawing down her back.

She was being stupid. This was all just being overthought! All she had to do was pick someone and have them sign the paper and talk to Dr. Asshat on her behalf.

It would be simple. It would be no big deal.

...

A beat.

...

Why was she so hesitant to go in?

Its not as though they'd hate her or even care about how she had flunked such a basic course.

Okay that was a lie.

Of course they would care. A lot actually now that she was really considering it. These were her friends. The closest few she had ever had to a...something like a family.

They would probably be dissapointed more so than anything. Looking down at her with the pride in their eyes replaced with something more akin to what shame? Sadness? Anger...

Oh god why did she suddenly feel sick?

" ?"

The young girl nearly took Tracer's head off with a reflexive swing of her fist.

Had the taller brunette not blinked out of the way in time Hana most certainly would have made contact.

"이런 젠장, LENA! What the hell?!"

The brunette's smile didnt falter at all to the sound of Hana's distress. Instead she simply steadied herself back onto her feet with a laugh.

"Sorry sorry! I just wanted to see what's up? You look like you're walking towards a funeral."

"...probably my own."

"What was that?"

The younger of the two turned on her heel before running an aggravated hand through her hair. She was far too stressed for any of this. Hiring a stand in would have to do. It not as though she was short on money after all.

"Nothing. Forget it."

Maybe her voice was a little too loud, or maybe her defensive tone was a little too sharp, because suddenly Lena had become incredibly curious.

And when Tracer thought long and hard before grinning that too mischievously to be considered good smile, Hana's eyes automatically flashed with the instinctual signal of ESCAPE.

Another blink and Tracer had closed off the only exit available.

A step forward.

"Is that right? Cause you look pretty tense right now."

Hana took a step back.

"Im not, geez I just have a lot to do tonight an-"

One step forward, another one back.

"-I just uh I- I needed to get some stupid parts from Satya is all. My suit's been jittering again."

"Then why were you waiting out here for so long?"

"Am I on trial? I don't have to explain myself to you! Just leave me alone for fuck's sak-"

"Language."

The sound of a very familiar gruff voice reprimanding the girls from across the room made Hana's heart skitter to a stop.

It took only a second for the young girl to realize she was in plain sight of the common area. Lena must have backed her into view during her haste to get away.

76's mask did little to hide the noticeable way his eyebrow twitched with clear annoyance. Though he had yet to draw his gaze away from the holo-news feed in front of him.

Seeing this as a perfect chance to brush off her own out of character behavior, Hana quickly leaned to her side while crossing her arms across her chest. A look of reflexive boredom already crossing her previously flustered features. was much easier to play as.

"It's a free country, old man. Im not a child"

Morrison didn't even have to raise his voice to sound more authoritative then any commander back in Korea.

"You're still the youngest. So watch your mouth."

"Yeah watch your fucking language kid-OW! Christ I was joking!"

McCree rubbed the back of his head where 76 had smacked him before returning Hana's stuck out tongue with a underhanded middle finger.

"Careful before you make gramps angry, kiddo."

"Bite me Woody's roundup."

This was good. She was playing her part perfectly. Now all she needed to do was make a quick and painless exit.

"Soooo what were you hiding for again?"

Hana decided right then and there that when and if she ever got a hold of Tracer's neck, she'd be kind and allow Widowmaker the honor of picking out her girlfriend's casket.

Now half the room's attention was focused on Hana and whatever semblance of calm, cool, and collected she had been frauding was out the window.

All of the women who had been seated on the couch, Morrison, and McCree were watching Hana with renewed interest. Setting her back against even heavier odds.

"76, give me a hand, love? I think 's got something to share!"

Lena Oxton. Hero. Lover. Friend. Killed at the hands of friendly fire through a MEKA. Tragic. Simply tragic.

"Yo D, what's in your hand?"

Hana's thoughts were cut off by Lucio's voice suddenly in her right ear. She whirled around to instinctively put some distance between herself and the DJ.

Effectively raising everyone's curiosity by 100000.

Good on you Hana you are killing it here.

Winston and Reinhardt had taken a break from their chess match in favor of watching the ongoing spectacle.

This was a mistake. She should have just sucked it up and paid a fan or hitchhiker. Its not like shes short on money, she could have easily payed for their silence 10 times over.

"It's nothing okay? Forget I said anyth-"

A sudden blue blur was all the clue the smaller girl received before Lena made a dash to grab the slip of paper in her hand. She missed if only by a single hair.

"Whatcha got there, love?"

Silence. Always go with silence in the face of ungodly annoying odds.

Lucio made the next grab. Only to be met with a chest full of Hana's boot as she flipped back and spread herself even farther away from the two speedsters.

The DJ puffed out a laugh at her outraged look.

"D is playing dirty now, okay I see how it is. Doesn't mean im gonna stop though."

"...You both suck."

Lena's eyes suddenly lit up as she made a motion over to Lucio. Pointing to Hana. The prey for their game.

"First to get it wins?"

Lucio's lights went to green with a single swipe of his hand.

"You're on"

And just like that Hana became incrediably grateful for Soldier 76's optional (mandatory) morning work out sessions.

The three were sprinting, blinking, and screaming from every angle. Two out of joy, one out of rage.

Take a wild guess over who was who.

It only took a few minutes for Lucio to start using the walls to his advantage. Going from direct follows to out of the sky full blown lunges. The fact that he had missed more than once was a blessing in disguise.

Lena on the other hand simply stuck to popping up to and fro at Hana's sides trying to nab the damn paper out of her hands. Which were probably knuckle white by now.

She should have torn it up when she had the chance.

"KNOCK IT OFF!"

"Then tell us whatcha got and we'll stop, D!"

The DJ was laughing, as were most of the team. Hanzo, Genji, and Zenyatta had walked in at some point and nearly got trampled by Tracer who had dove for Hana's leg only to collide face first into Lucio back. Both had gone to lunge at the same time.

"Did we miss something?"

McCree smirked before waving Hanzo over with a huff of his cigar.

"The kids are feeling restless it seems."

If not incredibly amusing to watch, it was a valuable chance to observe a support and offense take on a tankless tank fighter. Or at least that is what Morrison told himself to make up for his own general enjoyment over seeing everyone, excluding Hana, laughing.

He even had to admit that Hana was, surprisingly, holding her own very well.

She was nowhere near as fast as either of her friends, but agility was giving her the smallest bit of an edge.

She was small enough to tuck and roll just out of Lucio's reach one last time before a sudden hand easily plucked her off the ground.

Like a cat by the scruff of it's neck.

"Hey!"

Zarya smiled at the iutraged expression on the smaller girl's face before gesturing to Tracer and Lucio.

"You three are going to break something at this rate. No more, yeah?"

The accent concealed no reprimand, but a soft and kind warning that effectively made the other two smile and obey.

though was not as easily swayed.

"Let me go! ZARYA! 당신은 내가 비명을 것입니다 지금 나를 실망 해달라고하면 나는 신에게 맹세"

The Russian woman seemed to consider something briefly before, turning, with Hana still in her hold, to face Mercy, Phara, and Mei who were still seated on the couch.

"She is being suspicious, yeah?"

All three nodded their agreements. Even Widow who had been content farther back with simply watching her girlfriend behave like an imbecile gave her own nodz

Mercy stood first to stand directly in front of 's elevated form. She had witnessed more than enough to know the youngest member was trying to get away with...well god only knows what.

The blonde held out her hand.

"The paper please, Hase."

Silence met her request.

" ?"

The younger girl reflexively turned her head away with a frown.

Morrison, Jesse, Pharah, and Reinhardt nearly flinched at the sight of Angela's eyes hardening.

There was usually two extremes when it came to the blonde.

Either nice, calm, collected, Angela who would give you the greatest hugs or make you hot cocoa because she loved making people smile.

And Im-not-fucking-playing-games-anymore-Im-tired-and-out-of-coffee-try-me Dr. Ziegler. As the more prone to injury teammates could confirm, the second version was scarier then the devil itself.

"Hana."

"..."

"Hana Song."

Everyone winced at that.

Angela using someone's full name. Anyone's full name, well that's when you know you've ultimately fucked up.

"I will not ask again, Hase"

"...I'll give you it if Zarya lets me go."

Bargaining. Something she was in no position to do.

Angela seemed to think for a long tense moment, before nodding her consent and watching as Hana dropped onto her feet with practiced ease. Then, a nervous look she handed over the paper to Mercy.

The crumpled ball was unfolded neatly as everyone who was close enough came forward to peer over Angela's shoulder to read the long message.

Symmetra realized what was happening first and gave Hana a wide eyed look just seconds before the content registered in anyone else's mind.

The second Mercy's eyes flashed back to meet 's the young gamer had already made a beeline towards the doorway.

Only to run straight into Soldier 76's broad form.

His arms were crossed, and had the mask not been on, Hana was certain there was a scowl beneath just ready to nail her to stone.

"You don't get off that easy."

Before anyone else could say a word, Hana's ear suddenly found itself in a death grip.

Mercy's code name ironically the last thing she was at the moment, as the visibly pissed off doctor forced the younger girl to march back into the common area.

"Ow! 크래커에 예수 그리스도! Mercy let go!"

Another sharp twist had Hana nearly swearing, but what was left of her common sense made sure to have her bite her tongue.

A few of the men dove out of the doctor's way and booked it not a second after German began to edge its way into Angela's mumbling. That particular tick was like the countdown to a bomb. Run while you still could.

Even Bastion seemed to sense the growing tension and had unplugged themselves out of the charging dock long enough to roll out view.

With a firm scowl, Mercy lead back to the now cleared off couch, and placed her dead center.

All of the female agents had opted to stay out of concern and curiosity. The others escaped with nervous glances.

Soldier 76 and Lucio had considered partaking in whatever was sure to followe, but though better of it the moment they saw Reinhardt nearly throw himself out of the room.

Only he, and possibly Pharah, had any indication as to what Angela was saying. If it was enough to make the giant man high tail it out of there, it was bad.

With everyone elsa gone, Hana briefly wondered who to include in her will.

"You have exactly 10 seconds to explain yourself Hana Song."

She wasted no time.

"I have this teacher that hates me and basically does everything in his power to ruin my GPA. I've reached out before to explain that I'm in the middle of a war and will be late every now and again but its inexcusable and I know that I suck at english, but HONESTLY my other classes are so easy to ace. It's just this fuc-fricken guy doesn't even let me work to improve, its just constant criticism and honestly does anyone nowadays even care about dying languages because it seems really unneeded and Hamlet and Macbeth were so unbelievably awful-"

Mercy held up her hand. Effectively cutting off the 100mph spiel.

The doctor was quiet for a moment, before puffing out her cheeks in exasperation. A tired look overtaking whatever anger had previously flushed over her features. Her voice was much softer now that she had heard the anxious regret in Hana's voice.

"Why didn't you come to one of us for help?"

The answer was simple enough to voice internally. But saying it out loud was another story.

"Because...In case some of you have forgotten were here to fight. I shouldn't need a tutor during a war. I just needed one of you to bail me out is all..."

Pharah spoke up clearly and with a very calm tone. Her arms were crossed though her eyes seemed more concerned than anything.

"You're education matters, Hana. You need well rounded basics regardless of your preference for study."

A tiny part of her patience chipped away at the younger Amari's tone as became more prominent yet again.

"Amazing. Thank you for that insightful look into my own life."

Zarya cocked out her hip, before lowering a stare at the youngest member.

"Tone, Hana. We only want to help."

"I know how to handle my problems okay? Just forget I said anything. It was just a stupid misunderstanding."

Her retort seemed to have had a little too much bite to it, or perhaps it was the way she had rolled her eyes out of refelx, but whatever it had been was clearly the wrong thing to do. If the narrowing of several sets of eyes was any indication.

Mercy and Pharah's being particularly frightening, with Satya and Widow fell in at a close second. Tracer almost looked guilty for putting her friend in such an uncomfortable position.

Ana though, who had gone nearly completely unnoticed at a nearby table towards the bar, spoke before anyone else could entertain the young gamer with any reprimandment.

"You know dear, Pharah was a lot like you when she was younger."

Every eye turned to peer over at the oldest Amari as she sipped at her tea. Choosing not to take her eye off the page of her magazine that she had been reading prior to all the chaos.

"Mother?"

"Always so quick to defend herself, never asking for help from her family."

Hana went rigid as stone with her hands formed tightly into two fists by her sides.

"In case no one filled you in upon your glorious fucking return, captain. I don't have a family."

Mercy nearly voiced a warning over the younger girl's language, but silenced upon Ana's expression.

The Egyptian woman may have missed Fareeha's young adult years. However she was no fool.

She could see it clearly. The things no one else bothered to ever look for when too caught up searching for a fatal spot to attack. Ana would find their most guarded spots. The ones they hid not like a weakness, but in between pride and strong words. She's beat them in until the fear had no where left to hide.

"Is that what all this is then? Were you that ashamed to admit your failures? No one here will abandon you, العزيز (dear)"

Hana made a move to storm closer to the older Amari, but Tracer gently held her arm out to block her way.

Fareeha was peering at her mother with warnings flashing through out clearly in her irises.

To which Ana ignored.

"You must be older than you look captain. That or you took one to many shots to the face."

It was a low blow that perfectly matched her own. Ana had to admit, despite how unthreatening was without her suit, she had a lot of nerve.

Enough so to warrent a rare smile out of the older Amari.

Still though, a bite was a bite, and Ana was not one to ever back down from a challenge. The Egyptian woman gently set down her tea and stood to her full height.

She may not have been as tall as Zarya or Widowmaker, but compared to either woman, she was the one to fear.

"You must truly be embarrassed."

Ana's fingers moved in time with her words. Edging across the air as though she were entertaining an unseen audience.

"You are mad I am talking to you in this way, yet you lash out at any attempt of condolence. To speak to any of these woman with such disrespect. You must really not have ever had anyone care for you. It's almost cute how highly you desire for them to see you as this perfect girl."

Hana huffed her bangs out of her face, which was now beet red with her own humiliation. With a harsh turn she removed herself from Lena's hold and turned back around to start marching out the way she had come.

"Whatever, as far as I am concerned Captain you can go take your rifle and sho -OW!"

Everyone's eyes widened in horror as Hana walked face first into an ice wall that had suddenly formed before doorway. The sound of the younger girl's yelp along with her head falling back against the floor with a sharp thud made Mei instantly regret her decision to block off the exit, as she and everyone else rushed over to help sit up.

"Oh god I'm sorry! Sorry sorry sorry! Im so so sorry Hana are you all right?"

Pharah gently helped the young girl sit back up only seconds before Mercy's gentle hands began to grasp at Hana's head with professional ease.

"Look at me okay, Honig. Follow my hand. Do you feel dizzy at all? Can you tell me your full name?"

A few tears had begun to form in Hana's eyes due to the impact her head had taken. Trying to turn her face away so no one could see the welling of water in her eyes, Hana tried to brush off the doctor's hands.

"I-I'm fine Mercy! I just banged my head a little sheesh."

"That is not an answer. What's today's date? Can you tell me which watchpoint we are at?"

"Gibraltar. Satisfied!"

The blonde grabbed her face again and looked almost heartbroken at the sight of the young girl's unshed tears.

"Oh Schatz, I can go get you some ice"

"Mercy Im fine I just-"

"Don't move so much, Fareeha please go grab my staff. I'll have you fixed up in no time-"

"I don't need your help, 엄마!"

Hana slapped two hands over her mouth in horror as she nearly bit straight through her tongue to silence herself.

It was uncomfortably quiet for a long moment.

Until Symmetra surprised everybody by actually giggling.

Giggles which then turned into full hand over mouth laughter seconds later.

"I- I apologize, I just-"

The architect was genuinely laughing as her prosthetic hand tried in vain to cover her mouth.

"I just realized what Captain Amari was trying to prove."

Ana's eyes seemed puzzled for only a minute before her eye lit up with understanding.

"You must be kidding. Did she just call Ziegler what I think she did?"

"My Korean may be rusty, but I could not mistake such a simple phrase."

Everyone else found themselves stuck between looking between Hana, whos face was buried in her hands, and the two snickering woman.

Tracer poked at Widowmaker's side with a curious look.

"Don't suppose you happen to know what she said do ya, love?"

The blue skinned woman shook her head before peering over at Mei.

"Would it be considered rude to ask if you understood?"

"Because I am Chinese? Yes that would be rude."

Widowmaker shrugged before giving the environmentalist a quick sorry. It was more then Mei was expecting, and honestly she felt grateful to have gotten any apology at all.

Rehabilitation at its finest.

Symmetra eventually was able to collect herself and turned back to give the other women a rare smile as she pointed her prosthetic hand in Hana's direction.

"What you missed through translation was the word 'mom', Dr. Ziegler. What I believe Captain Amari was trying to prove earlier is that Hana sees a good deal of us as her parental figures and felt too embarrassed to seek us out for assistance because of said fact."

A few seconds passed before all the dots aligned in the blonde medic's head.

She along with practically every other female occupant, save for Widow and Lena who both were failing to hide their laughter, wore the largest grins that that practically made all of their faces ache.

Hana, who was still trapped in the center of their previous worry circle, now had no where to hide besides the palm of her hands.

"Do you see us as your motherly figures Hana?"

The silence was all the answer anyone needed.

Mercy's voice was nearly giddy with joy. She probably would have that ridiculous smile on her face all week at this rate.

"Oh! This is wonderful! Fareeha and I always wanted a daughter!"

She was teasing. But the happy tone in her voice was unmistakeable.

considered just staying inside her MEKA the next time she initiated the self destruct.

"Our little Hase! Im so excited!"

"Oh my god, Mercy please don't-"

Mei's entire face practically was GLOWING as she wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. Jostling her like a teddy bear with repeated pats on the head.

"I can't believe you didn't tell any of us! This is fantastic Hana!"

"Someone just shoot me. Please anyone."

Zarya chuckled as she poked the young girl her side.

"That is no way to speak to your mothers, короткий стек"

Ana was trying desperately to hide her amusement. Poorly but she was trying.

Mercy and Pharah soon joined in on the hug. Each laughing at the varying stages of emotions the young girl's face managed to show before burying herself into her hands once again.

"Why hide from your family, Hase! This is a joyous thing!"

Pharah snickered and ruffled the top of Hana's head.

"Perhaps bonding time is in order then ya? Family dinners have been far too scarce lately."

Tracer practically dove on top of the growing pile, with Widow's hand in her own.

"Oi! You already call Reinhardt gramps, so what if you get 7 moms too? Widow and I will even step down and be the cool aunts!"

Zarya immidiately voiced her objection.

"Nei! Mei and I call dibs on such titles!"

"Aint no dibs in war Zar! First come first serve!"

The pink haired woman chuckled at that, before moving to throw her arms around Mei, who in turn was still poking her own fun at Hana's still hidden form.

"We shall see then! Russian spinach puffs shall push the odds in our favor моя любовь! Do not fret!"

Tracer stuck her tongue out once before turning her head to wink at Fareeha.

"Between us four, we can take the lil one in for date nights! Let you and Ziegler get some one on one time?"

Despite her blush, Pharah had enough humor in her system to crack a smile at that and feign annoyance.

"It would be nice to have one night with out worrying about our هناء الثمين"

Ana moved in to pat her daughter on the shoulder with a fond smile.

"Never thought I'd see the day you and doc gave me grandkids. And not too shabby for your first try!"

Everyone fell over at that.

Each shaking with laughter as they got their own good natured jab in one after the another. A few PTA meeting, soccer carpooling, and Pinterest craft jokes being thrown about.

Hana, who had decided to favor swearing in her own dialect, had given up on hiding her red face.

Instead she allowed the feelings, so forign to her to engulf her. Wht had originally felt like a slow death, eventually began to warm up into something along the lines of the same content she got after huge victories, like won battles, or after surviving another day at war.

She allowed the sense of contentment and ease to seep into her body with each laugh that chimed in her head, and actually gave a small smile of her own.

"You all are so annoying."

"Annoying, but wonderful parents no? I think your professor will have a rather hard time finding fault when braced against 7 worried mothers."

She may not have anything to compare it to. But as far as families went, she felt almost unfairly lucky with the dysfunctional group she had been given.

Oh boy wouldn't this be a fun one to see Wikipedia try and explain.

 **Translations**

"이런 젠장(HOLY SHIT), LENA! What the hell?!"

"Let me go! ZARYA! 당신은 내가 비명을 것입니다 지금 나를 실망 해달라고하면 나는 신에게 맹세 (I will scream if you dont let me down right now, I swear to God)

"The paper please, Hase (bunny)"

"Ow! 크래커에 예수 그리스도(Jesus christ on a cracker)! Mercy let go!"

"No one here will abandon you, العزيز (dear)"

"Look at me okay, honig (honey)"

"Oh Schatz(sweetheart), I can go get you some ice"

"I don't need your help, 엄마! (Mom)"

"That is no way to speak to your mothers, короткий стек(shortstack)"

"We shall see then! Russian spinach puffs shall push the odds in our favor моя любовь(my love)! Do not fret!"

"It would be nice to have one night with out worrying about our هناء الثمين(precious Hana)


End file.
